


Convicted Criminals Of Thought

by TheBustyStClair



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBustyStClair/pseuds/TheBustyStClair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of PWP/Smutty fics about the endlessly wonderful rare-pair that is ColdWave AKA Len Snart + Mick Rory.</p><p>Be warned, all chapters are and will be NSFW. Tags will be updated as new chapters are posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convicted Criminals Of Thought

Standing perfectly still in the midst of a comforting stream of steaming hot water, Leonard tilted his face upwards ever so slightly so the warm waves shooting down from the shower-head above could gently wash over his battered and bruised face. Much to absolutely no one's surprise the water stung like a bitch as it made contact with the fresh cuts on his chin and chest, but the water was undoubtedly much less painful than the antiseptic lotion Lisa had been desperately trying to force upon him would have been, so this dull ache was just something that Leonard was going to have to live with.

 

Compared to the chaotic screech of the banks blaring alarms, the countless screaming civilians all cowering in fear and the general madness of the horrendously botched heist from earlier that very same evening, the tranquil flow of running water was a very welcome change of pace to Leonard's poor, overworked eardrums and his almost debilitatingly sore head. Leonard was almost completely certain that his prolonged exposure to those aggravatingly loud alarms had given him mild tinnitus, but that was another problem for another day. Right now Leonard had more important thing to be doing, namely sulking.

 

Lately it seemed that just about everything that could possibly go wrong had done, with that day's totally botched heist being the latest blunder in a long list of fuck ups that were slowly but surely beginning to take their toll on Leonard. Something or other really had set a roaring fire of misguided justice ablaze beneath the Scarlet Speedster's feet if the way he seemed to be stalking their each and every movement was anything to go on. Either that or Leonard was just getting sloppy when it came to properly planning out the Rogues jobs...

 

Best to just blame it on the Speedster.

 

Puffing out an over the top sounding exhale, Leonard rubbed his calloused hands over his face as the water continued to rain down over him from above while (hopefully) washing all of his worries away alongside the pain from his wounds too. He knew fine well that wishing for all his concerns to simply fade away was a rather ridiculous idea to begin with, but then again so was hoping to find a little peace and quiet in their notoriously busy lair and he'd somehow managed to find that hadn't he? If nothing else, Leonard remained hopeful.

  
It was at that point that Leonard heard a subtle creak coming from the bathroom door as it was slowly unlocked before being delicately pushed open.

 

Sliding open the shower's foggy glass door and popping his head out into the cold to give whoever was interrupting his precious alone time a good berating, Leonard could almost swear he felt the very wind in his sails being ripped away from him when he saw that it was none other than a stark naked Mick Rory who had snuck into the bathroom to presumably join Leonard, quietly re-locking the door behind him before carefully making his way over across the wet floor and towards the shower.

 

Len had to admit, he wasn't hating this interruption. Not yet anyway.

 

“ _Hey.”_ Mick said quietly as he stepped into the shower and stood behind Len, who had turned back to face the wall with his aching sore head pressed down gently against the hard yet comfortingly cool tiles.

“ _Hey.”_ Len repeated.

“ _Everything okay? You didn't have all that much to say when we got back...”_ Mick said as he closed the shower door behind him as quietly as he possibly could.

“ _Not really. My head hurts.”_ Len admitted with a defeated sigh.

“ _Well, the Flash did just about knock your head clean off when he lobbed that bag of quarters at you Lenny. I'm not too surprised to hear that it still hurts. Can say I'm sorry you had to deal with that though.”_ Mick said in something just a little louder than a whisper as he silently slinked forward and slipped his broad arms under Len's and around his chest. _“I'm sorry.”_

 

Resisting every urge in his body telling him to shove the other man off of him, Len couldn't help but smile contently as he allowed his husband to pull him up and away from the wall and back into a surprisingly tender and comforting embrace. Sighing out peacefully as he flopped his head back so it was resting down comfortably in the nook of Mick's neck, Len would swear he almost felt himself begin melt against Mick's comparatively wide frame when his lover turned his own head towards Len's ever so slightly before he started peppering small kisses all across his soaking wet temple.

 

What happened next should come as no surprise.

 

“ _Mick.”_ Len suddenly said in a tone somewhere between a moan and a warning while Mick couldn't help but grin to himself.

“ _Yeah? You need something Lenny?”_ Mick somehow managed to say between each kiss.

“ _Either do something about_ _that_ _.”_ Len snarled out tensely as he nodded down towards his now aching erection standing to attention between his legs. _“Or get the fuck out and let me get on with it myself.”_

“ _My my. Sounds like someone's feeling a little extra demanding tonight. But sure boss, whatever you say.”_ Mick teased as he guided his large hand down across Len's soaking wet stomach and wrapped it around Len's hard cock in one fluid movement. Wasting no time, Mick smirked to himself as he planted one final kiss onto the side of Len's head before he begun to jerk him off with deliberately slow rolls of his wrist. _“How's that feel Lenny?”_

“ _Ah fuck, Mick. That's it. That's it.”_ Len said with a throaty exhale as he moved one of his arms up and around Mick's head to pull the other man down into a desperate kiss.

“ _Ah, sounds to me like someone enjoying themselves.”_ Mick said while he upped his pace, failing to hide an even wider smirk from slipping up onto his face as Len couldn't help but groan into the side of Mick's exposed neck like he were a wounded animal.

“ _Ugh, just the shit and get on with it.”_ Len huffed out between ragged breaths as he thrust his hips forward and pumped himself into Mick's ridiculously nice balled fist. Meanwhile, Mick raised his free hand up to Len's mouth and pushed his index and middle fingers lightly against his partners barely parted lips, fingers which Len took into his mouth without even hesitating.

“ _Say no more Lenny. After all, your wish is my command.”_ Mick whispered with a small nod as he continued to let Len fuck into his fist, all while he removed his fingers from Len's mouth and pushed them down in between his legs where he lightly begun drag his thumb over Len's hole.

“ _Oh f-f-fuck.”_ Len stuttered with a silent sob as he tried his best to push back against the almost non-existent pressure of Mick's hand while also trying his damnedest to keep on fucking Mick's fist. Len learned fairly quickly that doing both was nigh on impossible, but that certainly wasn't going to stop him from trying.

“ _Shh baby. Shh. You've had a tough day. Just focus on enjoying yourself and let me do all the work, okay?”_ Mick said as without another seconds hesitation he slowly begun to sink his index finger past Len's tight ring of muscle. _“I'll take care of you. Don't worry.”_

 

Feeling more than just a bit overwhelmed as Mick effortlessly worked both his cock and his ass, Len flopped forward so both his hands were laid down flat on the tiling before him, finding that doing anything else while wave after wave of intense pleasure continued to rumble through him was just a little too difficult for even him to process.

 

Before long, Mick had sunk not another one but two fingers up into his hole without too much hassle. Len felt dizzy, disorientated and full. Heaving out yet another throaty growl, Len nodded to himself as he decided that, as well as the other three things, he felt something else too. He felt ready.

 

“ _Mick, if you don't stop that right now then I'm gonna cum.”_ Len warned as Mick's hand almost immediately unwrapped itself from around his cock.

“ _Right. Don't want that now do we. Thanks for the heads up pretty boy.”_ Mick teased as he slipped his digits out of Len in one fluid motion and stood up straight, gripping his rock-hard cock at the base and lightly slapping it against Len's wanting ass.

“ _No we don't. Not yet anyway.”_ Len admitted.

“ _Too fucking right we don't.”_ Mick said as he reached forward and used his free hands to spread Len's cheeks open just a little further than they already were.

 

Bending his body forward while pushing his hips backwards closer towards Mick, Len moaned helplessly as he felt the blunt head of Mick's cock lightly prodding against his hole over and over again, wishing that Mick would just get on with it already.

“ _Damn. Look at you. You look so fuckin' pretty, all spread out and just waiting for me like this Len.”_ Mick said as he moved his hips forward ever so slightly, watching as his cock pushed down against Len's hole with a strange fascination in his dark eyes. _“I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing you like this.”_

“ _Well its a good thing then that you'll never have to th- oh fuck!”_ Len tried to say before gasping aloud as Mick suddenly thrust himself forward and slowly begun to sink his thick length up into Len.

“ _Fuck Lenny. Fuuuck. Breathe for me baby. Breathe.”_ Mick forced himself to say as he continued to carefully inch his way further and further into Len's ass while Len himself removed one of his hands from the tiles before him and wrap it around his cock, savouring the familiar intimate intrusion of Mick's cock sliding all the way up and in to him like it was second nature.

“ _Believe me when I say I kn-oh! I k-know the fucking routine Mick. Just shut up and get on with it already.”_ Len said with a long drawn out moan as Mick suddenly pushed forward and bottomed out, his dark public hair gently brushing itself against the small of Len's back while his balls rested snugly against Lens undercarriage.

 

Freezing on the spot as the pair of them got themselves used to the feeling of being so enveloped in one another, it wasn't until Len barked out the gruff and unmistakable command of ' _MOVE_!' that Mick finally got to work.

 

Clamping both of his hands down on either side of Len's hips, Mick carefully begun to drag his cock out of Len's ass before delicately pushing back in again. Spread out before him, Len squeezed his eyes shut tight and did his best to steady his breathing as Mick slowly started to find his rhythm. Getting fucked always felt more uncomfortable than anything else at first, but after years of practise Len had learned a few tricks of the trade to help make it a little more pleasurable for everyone involved. A little more prep wouldn't have gone amiss but when it felt as good as it did right there and then who really gave a shit?

 

Before long, Mick threw caution to the wind and begun to up his pace dramatically. The bathroom which just moments ago had been filled with nothing at all but the sound of running water was now filled with a slew of various obscene tell-tale sound that left very little to the imagination. Between Len's moaning, Mick's gasping and the sound of skin slapping against skin it wouldn't be hard to guess what exactly was going on inside the bathroom to anyone who just so happened to walk by during.

 

Len would rather blow his own head off than ever admit to it, but the idea of someone walking by the bathroom and hearing him getting fucked rotten was actually a guilty pleasure of his.

 

“ _Oh fuck Mick. That feels so fucking good Mick.”_ Len groaned as Mick continued to thrust his cock in and out of his ass at a now borderline brutal speed.

“ _That's right baby. Say my name. You feel so fucking good all wrapped around me Lenny. Do I feel good in you? Huh? Does my big fat cock feel good up in your tight little ass?”_ Mick said with an overconfident sounding sneer as he angled his thrusts just right, making sure that his cock was grinding down into Len's prostate with each and every single tantalizingly sinful thrust.

“ _Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!”_ Len gasped as a particularly unforgiving thrust left him with stars spinning wildly before his eyes, all while an all too familiar heat begun to pool in the pit of his belly.

“ _Say it.”_ Mick suddenly growled out, successfully snapping Len out of his stupor.

“ _F-f-”_ Len started to say before Mick cut him off.

“ _I said say it!”_ Mick repeated, his tone firmer now that it had been just moments before.

“ _I...”_ Len tried to say between each ruthlessly efficient jab to his sweet spot before ultimately finding that words were a foreign concept to him in that state.

“ _Hmm. Well, that just won't do now will it?”_ Mick asked harshly as he pulled himself out of Len's ass completely, much to the other man's apparent shock and annoyance.

“ _Mick, please. What the fuck are you doing? I swe-”_ Len snarled wildly while desperately trying to rock himself back down onto Mick's still rock hard dick, which currently was resting snugly against his hole without actually sliding back in. Not just yet anyway.

“ _Shut up. Tell me how much you need my cock Len.”_ Mick said as he gently pushed himself up against Len hole without actually pushing back in again. God damn tease.

“ _Fuck Mick, I can't think with yo-”_ Len stammered while Mick could only tut disapprovingly.

“ _Someone's clearly not listening, so I guess I'll just have to spell it out for you. Tell me how much you want my big fat cock back in your ass or else I'm going to walk right out of here and finish myself off alone Len.”_ Mick threatened, sending a jolt of nervous anticipation coursing through Len's body. Normally Len begged for no man, but as had been proven time and time again, Mick was the exception.

“ _I need it Mick. I need it so fucking bad, okay?! I need you're huge cock inside me right this fucking second or else I swear to god I'll fucking rip your throat out with my tee- FUCK!”_ Len rambled away aimlessly before finding himself cut off once again when Mick thrust back into him, bottoming out instantly after one smooth yet deliciously rough pump of his hips.

 

After that little display, neither of them truly believed that they were going to last much longer. Mick's thrusts were getting noticeably sloppier the longer they went on and his breathing was quickly becoming increasingly erratic while beneath him, Len continued to push himself back to meet Mick's thrusts all while working his own cock almost furiously.

 

“ _Don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop. I'm almost there Mick, I'm so fucking close.”_ Len said in something akin to a whisper while Mick seemed to acknowledge his words with nothing more a deep grunt.

“ _Don't worry baby, I got you.”_ Mick snarled breathlessly while he continued to snap his hips forward in a madcap chase after his much sought after release.

 

Feeling his orgasm rumbling away on the not-so-distance horizon, Len continued to beat himself off at a now frantic rate while Mick's grunts of pleasure and exertion in his ear grew louder and louder by the second. He was so close now he could feel it's all consuming nature burning away at the edge of all his senses, slowly but surely building itself up towards a truly explosive conclusion.

 

It was only when Mick managed to force out a deep, almost guttural ' _I love you_ ' between his now rhythmless thrusts that Len was finally tipped over the edge.

 

With one final pump of his fist, Len roared like a wild beast as without warning he suddenly came all over his hand in a spray of thick white spurts, a few stray strands continuing on forward and coating the dull tiled wall before them both in his release too.

 

Gasping almost painfully as Len involuntarily tensed up around his cock while he rode out his own orgasm, Mick groaned painfully as he pulled himself out of Len's ass and begun to frantically fuck his cock in between Len's barely parted cheeks. His gasps and moans now coming out in short muted rumbles of unintelligible nonsense, Mick continued to pump his cock in between Len's cheeks another three times or so before throwing his head back and groaning long and hard as he shot his load all over Len's lower back, thick ropes of his milky white ejaculate shooting out spreading itself over Len's pale skin while Mick continued to thrust his gradually softening cock up against the sinful friction of Len's exposed and wanting ass.

“ _F-f-fucking hell.”_ Mick said between clenched teeth as he slowly begun to soften his vice like grip around Len's hips as he came down from his high.

“ _Fucking hell.”_ Len repeated with a lopsided smirk as he turned his head over his shoulder and soaked in the sight of his red faced lover.

“ _I ju- fuck Len. I dunno what I'm fuckin' saying anymore.”_ Mick chuckled lightly as he gently caressed the red marks he'd left behind on Len's hips.

“ _Then shut the hell up and kiss me already.”_ Len couldn't help but taunt as he finally stood back up straight and turned himself around to pull Mick into a lazy yet ultimately satisfying kiss.

 

Wrapping his hands around Len's waist and pulling them both down onto the soaking wet floor of the still flowing shower, Mick slid his hands up Len's body while he made himself comfortable in between Mick's parted legs.

“ _Feeling any better then?”_ Mick asked.

“ _Much.”_ Len smiled as he planted a tender kiss just a little left of Mick's nipple.

“ _Well then, I'm glad I could be of some help.”_ Mick said with a wide grin as he leaned forward and kissed Len once again, missing the feeling of his lovers lips being pressed against his own. Mick always seemed to get clingy after sex and this occasion was no exception. Len for one certainly wasn't complaining.

“ _Hmm.”_ Len said as he continued his efforts to get himself comfortably against Mick's broad frame, his long fingers gently tracing along the red, blotchy patchwork of beautiful scars spread evenly across the majority of Mick's wide chest.

 

“ _Y'know what the best part about shower sex is?”_ Mick suddenly said.

“ _I dunno. What?”_ Len asked, already feeling like he were going to regret doing so.

“ _It makes cleaning up afterwards so much fuckin' easier.”_ Mick seemed to purr while Len could only roll his eyes. Mick however almost immediately clocked the sly little grin that had made its way onto his boss and lovers wonderfully soft features.

 

Letting Len get himself comfortable, Mick carefully slipped his hands around Len's back and gently pulled the other man up into a comfortable hug while the water raining down from above continue to wash down over them. They would have to get up and clean themselves off sooner or later, but for now the pair of them were content enough to just lay in each others arms, entwined with one other while they sat soaking up the last few fleeting moments of their wonderful afterglow and the comforting peace that came with it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'kay so this is like, the first time I've ever posted some legit explicit smut so y'know... some feedback wouldn't go amiss? I'm planning on making this into a series of sorts (with a bottom!Mick fic soon to follow) so if y'all want to see anything added/filled here (or have any other coldwave prompts!) then hit me up and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Either way though, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> (Send me prompts on Tumblr! I'm TheBustyStClair on there!)


End file.
